Emerald Flames And Draco Malfoy?
by Stormshadowfire
Summary: Evil harry? slytherin harry? review and let me know this is just a start mark again,does anyone wanna write a hogwarts letter for me? I plan to begin again soon im currently working on writing a book as well
1. Life at home

**Emerald Flames And Draco Malfoy**

_Harry: well so far he has abandoned the story for months then someone decides to rewrite the story._

_Draco: he owns nothing but his own ideas or lack thereof in some cases_

_Storm: I am here you two gits and if you don't behave you won't get any treats even longer then I plan_

-Harry tackles Draco and duct tapes him so he won't say anything, then turns to the crowd with an innocent expression-_ Harry: Let no one say I can't handle Malfoy._

_Storm: ON WITH THE STORY YOU TWO PRATS!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_An explosion rocked a small cottage containing three people. As soon as the explosion occurred a male ran for the door his hand clasped around a length of wood, his wand. The door came down and a young female ran carrying a small child his brilliant green eyes matching hers both seeming like sets of emeralds. She ran for the nursery hearing her husband shouting spells hex's and curses anything to stop those from harming his wife and child. She slammed the door closed and put up a few quick wards as she placed her baby boy in his crib and turned her wand drawn. While she was distracted she turned with grimace shuttering as a green glow emitted from her eyes she grew angry and the house shuddered and the ground below her feet turned from the hardwood to pure emerald as the wards she put up came down and the door flung open in walked the one they had been hiding from. "Let harry go take me instead." The creature laughed and shouted with a flash of green the woman disappeared from sight of the baby falling to the floor. Harry started crying as the creature stood before him and laughed coldly "_Avada Kadavra_" the flash of green and the…_

"Wake up you freak, time to make breakfast." A shrill voice was heard through a door, a small boy of ten started awake trying to cling to the already fading dream. "Yes aunt Petunia."

Harry's eyes glowed softly, a shade of green only able to be called emerald. He stood up, and promptly hit his head due to the uneven ceiling of the stairs; Harry emerged from the cupboard and headed for the kitchen.

'I wonder if I'll be allowed to eat today.' He mused. Setting up a pan of eggs and another for bacon he cooked it and listen to his uncle Vernon grumble about the new.

Harry's eyes had stopped glowing and he set the plates for the Dursleys. "Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, Dudley." Just then the mail banged open, then closed. "Boy, go get the mail." Said Vernon as he continued eating. Harry went and picked up the mail, seeing his name on the top of the first letter he slid it in a pocket knowing the Dursleys' would take it if they saw it. He handed the remaining letters to his uncle. "Go back to your cupboard freak." Harry turned and headed towards the cupboard but as he did his eyes flared again brighter this time making an unusual breeze whip around him. Vernon started turning red, then purple with rage. "Stop it! Stop this freakishness right this instance!" Harry started to tremble before his uncle lashed out with his meaty fist and hit harry hard in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, his uncle started raining blows on him and soon harry was curled up in a fetal position dripping blood and crying silently. During Vernon's attack the letter had fallen out of Harry's pocket and Vernon caught site of it and began shouting. "You dare steal from us freak when we treat you better then you deserve!" Vernon gave a crippling kick sending harry sailing violently into the wall. Vernon picked up the letter and turned pale, then ripped it to shreds as he grabbed harry by his hair dragging him to the cupboard and throwing him in. He locked it and went to burn the remains of the letter, had he paid closer attention he would have noticed it was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry's stomach growled as the morning slowly turned to noon, his Uncle had long since left for work and his aunt would be letting him out soon to start the chores. 'Wonder how many presents Dudley will get tomorrow he always gets a ton I just get old clothes.' Harry thought to himself as his aunt let him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald Flames And Draco Malfoy

Heading to the kitchen quickly Harry began to start his chores, cleaning the counters and scrubbing the dishes. He was still feeling sore and his eyes were carefully watching as he snuck to the fridge and grabbed a few pieces of ham, he chewed thoughtfully but still listened for any sounds to alert him of another's presence. Getting back to work the kitchen quickly shined as he went out to the garden, he kneeled in soft soil and began pulling weeds, true to London weather it started raining and he grumbled but kept pulling, moving faster knowing if he stayed out long he would get sick and feel horrible for days. He glanced around and noticed how quiet it was, that despite the rain nothing else seemed to move. He shrugged it off and went inside careful to dry off just inside and cleans his shoes he tossed his dirty clothes in the wash as his aunt Petunia came down the stairs. "Why are you inside you useless freak? I thought I said to pull weeds from the garden you know the neighbors will be checking to see whose looks the cleanest and lively."Harry looked down and spoke quietly even as he rolled his eyes. "I just came in from doing that, I was just coming in to do the rest of my chores." He didn't understand how his aunt could think that everyone gossiped about the garden just because she had nothing better to do it seemed she thought no one else did either. He sighed, wincing as the sigh made his stomach ache. Moving to the bathroom he got out the cleaning supplies and started washing the floor he polished it until he could see himself and he knew he would have a head ache before the day was out, he moved to the toilet and put the solution in the bowl to clean it wiping down the sink. He looked longingly at the shower imaging the warm water running down his chilled body. The shower suddenly blasted on making steam quickly pour into the room, startled Harry tried to turn it off and heard his aunt approaching. "BOY! Why is the shower on it's not your time for showering your suppose to be cleaning." She wrenched open the door getting blasted in the face with steam as it found an escape, harry quickly turned it off looking down. "S-sorry aunt petunia."He didn't dare tell her he hadn't turned it on; she'd go on about his freakishness for hours. He finished up in the bathroom and went back to his cupboard tomorrow was going to be a long day if he was going to have to put up with Dudley being even more obnoxious then he usually was. As the day started to fade his uncle yelled loudly making him flinch "BOY!" Harry ran for his uncle, the fear of making him made quickening his pace. "Yes uncle Vernon?" A slightly out of breath Harry panted. "Time to get in your room, I don't expect you to come with us to the zoo tomorrow." Harry nodded looking down, he never went to them he was just the freak. "Yes uncle Vernon." Harry headed for the cupboard under the stairs, his stomach growling slightly.

_A/N: I do stop at random points but I will be updating regularly._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so I know I broke my promise by not updating I do plan on changing that lots has been happening and I have been rather lazy._

Chapter three

As Harry entered his cupboard he lay down on the cot inside, his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

Dreams flashed in his mind, showing red eyes and a snake like face, quickly Harry woke realizing it was morning. Another letter came, but it was taken by Vernon who tossed it in the fire place with a smirk. Harry went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, something outside the window moved distracting Harry from his task. The scent of burnt eggs spread out through the room and Harry looked down at them, his eyes closed and he breathed slowly. Vernon smelling the burnt eggs went close to Harry, his face purple and puffy looking. He knocked the pan off the burner and forced Harry's hand onto the red coil making Harry scream and thrash trying to pull away.

"Burn our perfectly good eggs boy! Waste our money because you can't even cook a simple meal!" He let go of Harry's hand and he yanked it back sobbing slightly, his hand glowed and emerald green flames licked over his hand healing the burn. Vernon's eye bulged and he drew his fist back ready to punch Harry. "What did you do freak!" He launched his fist forward and at the same time a green barrier flared from Harry, which his fist promptly hit. Vernon paused; seeming stunned he then began growling as he tried to punch through the barrier.

"Stop this freakishness at once?" His face turned even purpler, and his breathing labored as he panted, a look in his eyes. "Get….get out." He breathed, Harry looked confused before he understood, and he shook his head knowing he had nowhere else to go. Vernon grabbed a knife and tried to stab him through the barrier, yet the knife bounced off making Harry run out of the house slamming the door. 'What's happening to me, he really looked ready to kill me that time.' Harry went to an old tunnel he hid in once when Dudley and his friends were playing freak hunt. 'What am I going to do?' The not quite eleven year old cried in his mind, his body falling asleep from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey guys its me yes I know its been over a year since I've touched the story,honestly school got to be too overwhelming for me to manage and try to write on the side. Now I do plan to continue the story but need some help drafting a Hogwarts letters and some ideas and what people might enjoy in the story as many of the foundation ideas I have may have shifted or changed completely. I look forward to any help offered.

StormShadowRain


End file.
